Lily & James: Where the Legacy Began
by ebonystars18
Summary: We've heard the story of Lily and James and the great sacrifice they made, but where did their story start? How did Lily grow away from her childhood friend and grow closer to that arrogant toerag she had vowed to despise forever? This is Lily and James' story from the beginning...


**Hi everyone, just wanted to start by apologising for abandoning my last story, but personal matters kind of got in the way (as they always do!) and I sort of lost the feel for that story – so have decided to start a new one – still Marauders Era! Here it goes, hope you like it…**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights to J.K Rowling**

Lily entered the Great Hall with tears spilling down her cheeks and whispers filling her ears.

"I think the Marauders have pushed it too far this time."

"You mean _James Potter _has pushed it too far."

But Lily paid them no attention as she all but ran up the short flight of steps that led to the Girl's Dormitories. Once she had reached her destination, she sank down at the foot of her bed and let the restrained sobs rack her body. After the sobs had subsided, Lily brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them close to her and feeling suddenly and dreadfully alone.

"Lily?" The small timid voice broke Lily out of her haze of misery. Raising her head, she was met by the concerned face of her best friend and fellow roommate; Alice Fortescue. With one look at her friend's bloodshot eyes and tear – stained cheeks, Alice joined Lily at the foot of the bed, wrapping her arm around the redhead.

"I'm not going to ask if you're alright." Alice began, squeezing Lily's shoulder. "But is there anything I can do?" Lily shook her head. _What could anyone do? _They had warned her over and over again that Severus was no good but she had refused to believe it, until now…

"You kept telling me, I should have listened. I feel like such an idiot." Lily kept her eyes firmly fixed on her hands, feeling her stupidity and naivety of the last few years bearing down on her like a physical weight.

"Lily, stop it. You cannot blamed yourself for trying to see the best in people –" But before Alice could get any further, the Dormitory door opened again and a tall olive – skinned girl with midnight black hair entered.

"I have just heard what happened." She began, settling down on Lily's other side and producing a new packet of Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate and handed it to a grateful Lily. "I could deck him for you." Lily gave a light chuckle as she broke of a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks Danni, but I really don't think it would be worth your effort."

"If you change your mind, just say the word. I would love to give that git and his little gang a piece of my mind." The three girls broke into half – hearted broken peals of laughter.

Feeling her spirits lifted a little, Lily allowed herself to be led down the stairs into the warm and lively Common Room. But as she entered the room, her eyes fell on something that caused her mood to plummet once more. In the corner of the room the Marauders were seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. Lily's sadness suddenly gave way to fury as she strode over to them.

"I bet you thought that was really funny didn't you?" The four boys looked up at her and she was almost taken aback by the look of guilt and shame that swam in all of their faces.

"I know Snape is not the best person in the whole world but did you really have to be such arrogant gits?" At this, James stood up, his voice was clear but free from the arrogance that it normally held.

"I understand you are upset and sure, you can blame me and even Sirius. But leave Remus and Peter out of this – they didn't do anything." The room seemed to have gone deathly quiet as the two Gryffindors faced each other.

"You're right," Lily said so quietly that she was inaudible. "They did nothing." Without another word, Lily whipped around and hurried up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the Girls Dormitories' door slammed shut, James' bravado failed him and he slumped back into his chair, sighing deeply.

"I've really blown it this time." It was not question; he already knew the answer all too well.

"She might come around, she is still upset." Peter tried, although he knew his words were inadequate in the current situation.

"She has every right to hate me." James muttered, mostly to himself. "I just want her to see, to know I am not an arrogant 'toerag' as she puts it." The four boys were silent for a long time before Remus spoke up, his voice calm and cool.

"If you want her to realise this then you need to show her the real you." James let the words sink in, knowing he was absolutely correct. If he wanted Lily to hold him in any sort of regard, he would need to deflate his head and show her the real him.

"Come on mate, you look like you could do with a pick – me – up," Sirius said, standing up and clapping James on the shoulder. "Let's go to the kitchens." A grin quickly spread across James' face as he stood up and followed Sirius out of the Common Room. However, as they exited the Portrait Hole, they were met by a scene that made fury boil up in their chests.

The small figure of Mary MacDonald was shrinking slightly from the furious, tall form of Snape, his black eyes burning with venom.

"Tell her I need to speak to her, or do you want a repeat of last month." James heard Snape threaten. The impact on Mary was instant as she shook slightly like a leaf caught in a small breeze. Before he could say anything, Sirius had stepped forward, pushing Mary a little way behind him; his entire being radiating hatred, making him appear far bigger than his six foot two.

"Why don't you back off? You've caused enough harm." Sirius said, his voice a deep rumble erupting from his chest. Snape did not seem intimidated as he stared Sirius straight in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of you, Black."

"You should be." Sirius growled and James could see him reaching for his wand.

"Sirius don't," James warned stepping up beside his friend. "He's not worth it." Sirius' hand slowly fell to his side.

"Mary, go inside." James added gently to the terrified – looking blonde who nodded and scurried into the Portrait Hole.

He then turned back to Snape. Ordinarily, he would have taunted him or thrown a curse, but he reminded himself that he was trying to turn over a new leaf; instead he contented himself with giving Snape a very cold look as he and Sirius departed. As they descended the stairs, James realised that he felt far better than he had after any time he had faced Snape in the past.

"You should've let me hexed him!" Sirius snapped as the two boys entered the kitchens,

"We'd already caused enough damage hexing Snape today." James answered ineffectively; Sirius threw him a dark look as he pulled out a steaming tray of pumpkin pasties.

"This is about what Moony said isn't it?" Sirius grumbled, taking a big mouthful of pasty.

"Perhaps," James mumbled, taking a bite of his own pasty, his face pensive. They were both quiet for the longest time before Sirius decided to break the silence.

"You really like her don't you?" James didn't answer immediately. Sure, he liked Evans, but then again he had liked many girls during his years at Hogwarts, but they had come and gone. But Lily, Lily had remained, she had always been there and James had the distinct impression she always would be.

"Yes, yes I do." He could not say anymore, but as the words left his mouth, he realised that nothing more really needed to be said.


End file.
